


Moonlight

by graciegirl2001



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, FMA Angst Week 2018, Gift Fic, Why do I do this to myself, i love suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegirl2001/pseuds/graciegirl2001
Summary: She is so brave in her courageous, fearless, glory; he sometimes forgets that she too, is suffering.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherri-milk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cherri-milk).



> This was kind of a gift fic for cherri-milk on Tumblr... based on her piece for FMA angst week. Be sure to go check out her amazing art!

Sometimes, he forgets that she is broken like everybody else.

The war veteran, promised day survivor, military sniper... all the whispers and titles build a hardened resolve that make her look fearless.

She is fearless.

Anybody thinking otherwise would be a fool; he had always admired her for it.

But fearless doesn't make you unbreakable. It doesn't make you invincible to fear. She tells a trembling Winry that once, as they await their wounded companions. Goodness knows they were always wounded.

"More often than not, I'm terrified," She says evenly, amber eyes set stonily ahead.

Sometimes he forgets, under the stiff wool, and straightened spine, lies soft, marred skin. It shivers and stretches and rises as she moves, dreaming, perhaps. It isn't a nightmare tonight, but she still has them from time to time.

And when he holds her then, he holds something small, and fragile.

She is so brave in her courageous, fearless, glory; he sometimes forgets that she too, is suffering.

But tonight she dreams of peaceful things, as he tucks her within his arms. Their scars have become only memories, and they feel rather ordinary in only human skin. But it is a comfortable kind of vulnerability, to merely be human for once.

The Hero of Ishval and the Hawk's Eye fade away in the moonlight.. leaving two broken people sighing in content at the other's presence.


End file.
